nouvelle élève
by DINA30
Summary: univers alternatif ou emily prof et jj eleve. femslash
1. Chapter 1

esprit criminel univers alternatif .rien ne m'appartient attention femslash désolé pour d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe

Emily profs dans un lycée de Chicago

jj nouvelle élève

Emily corrigeait des copies sans grand intérêt . Quand soudain un sons sur sa porte de classe se fit entendre . après un "entrez" plus sec qu'elle n'aurait réellement voulu, une jeune femme blonde avec un sourire qui pourrait faire concurrence à celui de Mona Lisa et des yeux bleu plus claire que l'azure ,fit son apparition.

"vous désirez ?" c'est empressé de dire Emily ,avec une voix beaucoup plus attendri que précédament .

" bonjours . Je m'appelle Jennifer Jareau je suis votre nouvelle élève mais je préfère que l'on m'appel JJ " avait gentiment répondu la belle blonde avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

Emily venait de se souvenir que le chef d'établissement lui avait parlé qu'elle allait accueillir dans sa classe de terminale Littéraire une nouvelle tête. Mais avec le déroulement de sa journée , la nouvelle lui était sorti de la tête. "on m'avait prévenu de votre venu. Je suis Mme Prentiss votre professeur de philosophie "

"et bien je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance " la réponse de JJ avait plutôt étonnée Emily mais elle n'avait formulé aucune réponse. Sans trop perdre de temps , Emily referma sa copie et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle élève. « je vais vous faire faire le tour de notre établissement " a simplement dit Emily

La visite du lycée était plutôt rapide ,Emily en profita pour questionner la belle blonde. "Alors qu'est ce qui a fait que vous veniez dans cette école ?" Elle ne savait encore rien sur jj car son dossier n'était pas encore parvenu à venir entre ses mains . " Je ne sais pas trop ... La vie sans doute. Ou les excellents commentaires qu'on l'on peux lire sur cette école et ses enseignants." JJ n'était pas sur que sa réponse convienne, mais elle souhaitait que sa vie personnelle le reste.

De toute évidence la brune n'en tenu pas compte, puisqu'elle enchaina directement avec une autre question " vous habitiez déjà à Chicago ? " demanda Emily tout en se dirigeant vers la classe de musique. JJ observa son professeur. C'était une femme d'environ 25 ans, aux cheveux brun coupé à la longueur de ses épaules, au visage délicat ,très beau à regarder et de yeux très foncés . Elle était habillé sobrement, avec un pantalon noir en tissu et un col roulé . le tout la rendait très élégante . JJ pensa qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de profond . Un simple "oui" sorti de la bouche de jj.

Apres de nombreuses question et la visite des bâtiments , Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le point de départ, puisque l'heure du prochain cours d'Emily approchait.

"étant donné que je suis votre tutrice si vous avez un problème vennait me voir. De n'importe quel nature. D'accord? " JJ regarda les yeux de la brune qui venait de lui parlé et après une observation discrète conclut qu'elle paressait sincère. "je viendrais "

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Emily se dépêcha d'entrée dans sa classe. Elle passa une main sur son visage, la rencontre qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait chamboulée. Elle avait posé plus de questions que nécessaire mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher . A chaque réponse , regards elle se sentait fondre de l'intérieur , son bat de ventre était devenu chaud quand jj c'était approchait de plus près quand son doux parfum était parvenu à ses narines. Elle était attirée par cette nouvelle élève . Mais savait pertinemment que l'administration voyait d'un très mauvais œil , ce genre de sentiments.


	2. Chapter 2

esprit criminel univers alternatif Emily /JJ

les personnages ne sont pas les miens mais toute l'intrigue de l'histoire sort de mon imagination

Merci pour les commentaires. J

**pov ****JJ**

Pour un premier jour je pense que sa c'est bien déroulé. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus l'habitude des rentrées scolaires mais j'essaye de m'adapté un minimum.

Non pas que je ne soit pas social, il est très facile d'échangé quelque banalités avec d'autres personnes, apprendre plus sur leurs vies, partager quelques soirées. Là n'est pas le problème. Le problème est plus de l'ordre de la confiance. Il est très dure pour moi de me dire que je pourrait faire confiance à quelqu'un, alors pouvoir remettre ma vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre est inimaginable. C'est certainement dut à mon passé.

Mais passons. J'ai une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle école de nouveaux camarades qui ont pour la plus part l'air normaux et même une prof de philosophie dont le physique remarquable n'est pas contestable.

Une chose est sur, malgré les nombreuses heures par semaine, elles seront en aucun cas ennuyeuse si elle enseigne aussi bien qu'elle charme. De toute façon je sais que ses cours sont exceptionnel, sa réputation la précède et ses résultats en sont conséquent.

Ben oui j'ai effectué mes propres recherches, en aucun cas je voulais que les profs soit de pauvres incultes qui compte les jours avant les vacances alors que je reprend tout juste mes études et que je souhaite avoir mon diplôme.

En réfléchissant un tant soit peux, le fait qu'elle enseigne dans ce lycée à beaucoup influencé mon choix, mais je me voyais mal lui dire " et bien c'est très simple si j'ai choisi ce lycée , c'est parce que vous y enseigné en prime qu'il soit près de chez moi" je me demande bien la tête qu'elle aurait eu.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir autant, je vais me grillé des neurones pour rien. De toute façon il faut que je me concentre pour mon entrainement de boxe.

Je ne sais pas grand chose sur mon passé , mais la boxe ma permit de me reconstruire, de mettre un réel sens à ma vie. Je pense que je devais déjà en faire avant l'accident. Oui je pense...sa fait déjà trois ans.

...

Un sons strident se fait entendre je me demande bien d'ou il peut provenir. Il me fait mal à la tête. Mon réveil ... Mais oui mon réveil , je suis couché. décidément je suis vraiment pas du matin. Se lever, mettre un pied devant l'autre, prendre une douche, boire mon café. Oui ça va toujours mieux après ma tasse de café. J'ai l'impression d'oublié quelque chose. Mais oui c'est vrai aujourd'hui je vais en cours. C'est pas encore inscrit dans mon esprit dit donc.

Je me dirige vers la cours de Maths, si j'ai bien compris j'aurais le même profs qu'en physique. Je ne l'es pas encore rencontré.

J'ai juste le temps de m'installé qu'un grand jeune homme très fins entre dans la pièce

" bonjours je m'appel M Reid " dit il

Il est très jeune ! Je n'avais pas prit la peine de regarder les photos et l'âge des profs. Celui ci devait être aussi âgé que moi. Les cheveux brun plus long que la "normal" un visage long et carré avec pour accessoire des lunettes de vue. Il porte une chemise et une cravate sous un pull sans manches, un pantalon foncé et une paire de conveerses. Je ne suis pas du genre à jugé avant d'avoir écouté , mais à mon avis ce jeune homme devait être très doué pour avoir ce poste aussi jeune. De plus j'ai cru comprendre que c'est sa 5 eme années d'enseignement.

Je m'étais pas trompé, le cours de math était très intéressant, je me demande si celui de philo va être du même niveau. je marche discrètement dans les couloirs accompagné d'une certaine Penelope quelque chose. Un fille très gentille qui parle beaucoup. A ce que j'ai compris elle me parle d'informatique. Sa doit être sa passion. Mais je ne fait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'elle me dit. Mon cerveau c'est bloqué, deux fois en deux jours sa commence à être énervant, et c'est toujours quand je la croise.

Elle vient de me sourire ? Nan certainement une illusion, j'aurais peut être dut avalé quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un café.

Elle s'approche de moi, sa démarche et très élégante avec un petit quelque chose de félin. Je sourit mécaniquement, comme je le fait à chaque fois dont j'ignore ce que je doit réellement faire.

**"Alors JJ comment se passe ton adaptation ? Aucun gros ****problème**** ? **" dit elle. Ces mots semblait tellement naturel que j'en était presque perturbé. Pourquoi me mettre dans cette état elle veut seulement être gentille .

**"Non aucun, les gens ici sont très sympa, je n'ai pas encore rencontré tout mais professeur mais pour le moment je n'ai aucun ****problème****. Merci"** Je n'ai même pas reconnu ma voix, elle paraissait plus roque que d'habitude. Ma réponse a était si spontanée qu'elle m'avait moi même un peut surprise.

**"C'est normal, je suis ici pour cela. On se revoit tout à l'heure de toute façon, tu as cours de philo après le ****déjeuné**** je pense " **a t'elle répondu tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux

**"J'ai ****hâte**** d'y ****être**** " **mes mots sont sorti avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir

**" A tout à l'heure alors" **en disant ceci j'ai cru voir ses joues devenir rougeâtre.

Etrange. Mais avant même que je puisse répondre autre chose, elle n'était déjà plus devant moi. Ainsi je me dirige vers mon prochain cours , tout en repensant à cette conversation. Un sorte d'excitation se fit sentir en moi. Sa promet d'être très intéressant.


	3. Chapter 3

les personnages ne sont pas les miens bla bla bla les pensées de jj sont écritent en italique

merci aux personnes qui ont fait des commentaires :)

apres un mois la classe de jj fait une sortie scolaire

La nuit à rapidement prit sa place. JJ s'est réfugié à l'extèrieure, pour échaper aux bruits , aux sons agasant qui sortait de la bouche de toutes ces adolescentes . Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'est une élégente forêt qui se continuée sur les montagnes voisine. L'air fraid entré dans ses poumons, après quelques longues inspirations, les batements de son coeur s'était décéléré. La tranquilité était enfin présente après cette longue journée.

**"qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?" **La voix d'Emily prentiss avait fait sursauté jj

_mince j'aurais pensé etre seule ici _

"**ho rien**_**" **__plus éloquant on peut pas faire. _

Emily s'approcha lentement, tirant une cigarette de son paquet sans pour autant l'alumée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Après quelques minutes la voix de jj s'est faite entendre.

**"Alors quelle est votre escuse pour vous etre échaper du groupe?" **en posant cette question jj tourna la tête pour etre en face de son prof. _Pourquoi je parle moi _

C'est à ce moment qu'emily constata que les yeux de la belle blonde était rougit et encore humide. Le regard d'Emily avait tout à coup sombri et une petite douleure s'était faite ressentir dans sa poitrine. Elle a reussi malgès elle à formuler une réponse **"j'ai l'impression d'étouffé à l'intèrieure" **

JJ releva les yeux pour la seconde fois, étira quelque peu ses lèvres dans un petit sourrir sincère. **"ouai je comprend, j'ai bien cru explosé " **

La main d'emily a prit place sur l'avant bras de jj et juste après s'être humidifié les levres avec un légé passage de langue expert emily demanda " **Jennifer est ce que tout va bien ? Et ne me dit pas bien sur, tes yeux sont Depuis le début du voyage tu reste toute seule. Je pensais pourtant que tu n'avait aucun probleme avec ton adaptation, j'ai même vu que tu t'es trouvé des amis ...Je ne comprend pas .Tu sais je suis là, je pense ce que je dit et je parle pas en tant que prof mais plutôt en tant que personne. Il y a des fois ou parler peut faire du bien" **

JJ cherchait dans le regard de la brune et ne put constatée qu'une profonde sincérité et peut etre même une conviction certaine. Alors après quelques minutes de silence et un dilemne intense dans l'esprit de jj, elle répondu finalement **" c'est une mauvaise date"** jj se leva et passa une main sur son visage et inspira profondément

." **je...hum c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma soeur, j'ai le même âge qu'elle au moment de ... "**la réspiration de jj avait accélérée et après une autre inspiration elle continua, **"sa peut paraitre stupide mais... hum j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, à penser que j'aurais du etre avec elle, que sa n'aurait jamais du se passer ainsi, , qu'elle ne pourra jamais vivre ce que je pourrait faire et putain elle n'avait que 23 ans c'est injuste de mourir aussi jeune " **les larmes coulaient sur les joues de jj.

Emily ne pouvait que se sentir affreusement mal pour jj, elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde et l'a prit dans ses bras pour lui transmettre tout le récondort qu'elle pouvait. Quand elle a senti que jj ne pleurait plus emily défi son étrainte à contre coeur.

JJ se sentit bougé sans pour autant savoir ou elle se dirigeai, mais qu'importe la compagnie de la brune n'était pas des plus movaise.


End file.
